Inventive concepts relate to methods of compressing data in a storage device, and more particularly, to methods of compressing data in a storage device whereby an increase in the amount of calculation required for data compression and latency of operation can be reduced.
Conventionally, pieces of data are compressed before the pieces of data are stored in a storage device so that space for storing data can be efficiently used and the number at which data are programmed or read, can be reduced and the life-span of the storage device can be lengthened.